Let's Play Pirates!
by grandiloquentCaecity
Summary: Spamano. Spain goes to visit Romano because he wants to play pirates. Full of humor, fluff, pirates, and cheese cannons. That's right, cheese cannons. Rated for implications and Romano's potty mouth.


**Hey everyone, the author formerly knows as Totalnarutofangirl85 here! I wanted to write something to test out my new penname, so here I am! Plus, I watched this totally adorable Spamano AMV that my sister made, so I just had to write something. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ce'Nedra Queen of Random does not own Hetalia Axis Powers. She is, however, feeling a bit odd today and warns people just how strange her fanfics might turn out.**

**She also thinks that her headphones feel _really _comfy around her neck right now.**

**Dedicated to: I am a Purple crayon, because she made the video I mentioned earlier.**

**.oO:0:Oo.**

"Romaaaaaaaanoooooo!" Spain called, bursting into the room where he found the southern Italian nation, reading a book and reclining on a sofa in his living room, the space lit by the windows covering one wall, their curtains drawn back. Over all, it created a very relaxing effect. Until, that is, Spain burst in, all noise and energy and smiles, disturbing the peace. But in a good way.

"What is it, _stupido Spagna._" Romano demanded, more than a bit irritated by the sudden appearance of his former mentor, placing his book down on the table in front of the couch. Because honestly, there was no way that he was going to get back to reading it for a while now that Antonio had shown up. The Spaniard then rushed over and leapt over the back of the sofa, landing next to Lovino.

"Lovi! Lovi! Let's play pirates!" Antonio said, literally bouncing up and down on the couch. Suffice to say, the look the smaller nation gave him positively screamed 'wtf.'

"What the- What kind of question is that! Anyway, why the heck do you wanna do something like _that!_" Lovino demanded.

"A totally legitimate one! And because I'm bored and I wanna do something with my Lovi!" Antonio replied, throwing his arms around Romano (who's face then proceeded to turn bright red and get called a tomato by Antonio).

"N-no way!" Replied the flustered Italian.

"Oh, come on, Lovi. Please?" Antonio begged, giving him the best puppydog eyes that he could manage, "I even made a pirate ship out of some old card board boxes I found in my attic!"

"Are you serious?" Romano deadpanned, giving Antonio a look that matched what he said. You all know what look I'm talking about.

"Completely! I can even go and get the ship! And I brought costumes, too!" Antonio enthusiastically replied. Lovino gave him another look.

"These 'costumes' don't happen to be authentic outfits from your pirate days, are they?"

"Maaaaaaybeeeee."

"This cannot turn out well..."

**.oO:0:Oo.**

"What the heck is _that!_" Romano demanded, hands on hips, staring at the device Antonio had just wheeled out.

"Lovi, it's obviously a cannon!" The smiling man replied.

"I can see that." Lovino deadpanned, eyes never leaving the cannon, "What I really want to know is what you intend to do with it."

"I plan to use it, obviously." Antonio replied, still smiling, "Now Lovi, no need to give me that look. I don't plan on using _real _cannon balls!"

"What do you plan on using, then!" This time, Lovino crossed his arms, looking down defiantly at the man who was dragging a cooler out of his car.

"Cheese."

"Cheese! CHEESE! Why on earth do you want to use cheese as ammunition!"

"Garacha cheese, to be exact." Antonio replied, standing up, a pre cut cheese ball in one hand, a canister of black powder in the other, "And I use cheese because it is much less likely to hurt the others than real cannon balls."

"The others? What others?" Lovino demanded, his last nerves were already being tested by the fact that they were both now in authentic pirate clothing.

"Them." Antonio replied, pointing over across the field where, if he squinted, Lovino could barely make out two figures. One with slightly long blonde hair and the other with much shorter white hair.

"Oh no. Oh no! There is _no _way you are getting me involved in this little _thing_ you three are up to. I am going inside." And with that, Romano stormed into the house, leaving Antonio in his pirate captain outfit, with his authentic (cheese) cannon, all in a cardboard pirate ship. A rather odd combination.

"Ah, Lovi, wait!" Antonio stood up and hurried after the other man, completely forgetting about Gilbert and Francis on the other side of the field, who realized what was going on and just decided to leave, because they knew how Lovino could be most of the time.

"Lovi? What's wrong?" Antonio walked into the kitchen, where he found Lovino leaning against the island.

The other nation was silent for a second before he let out a big sigh, "I just don't want to be involved in any more hair brained schemes that you and those other two come up with."

"Well, alright then." Antonio walked up to the younger nation, "We don't have to play pirates with Gilbert and Francis." He slipped his arms around the Italian's waist and leaned in close, his mouth right next to Lovino's ear, "We can play pirates all by ourselves."

**.oO:0:Oo.**

**What can I say? Many things influenced this little story. **

**The cheese cannon thing really works, though! They proved it on Myth Busters. It was awesome! The Garacha cheese really made a hole in the sail! I love that show.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! Ja ne!**


End file.
